A beginner's version of a Hetalia story
by Silver Imber
Summary: Just above Russia there was a large area of undiscovered land. On which at first a few scientist used as a research group, but later on people from all over secretly came to take a new start there lives no matter how cold it was. Follow the story of this new country/personification a girl called Aznicoi as she navigates through the strange world of war, and darn Marushyte.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HETALIA** (In caps and everything too)

There now America will not try to death hug me…never mind that may still happen seeing as my little brother is cosplaying as young brunette america…yeah poor Arthur got hugged to blue last time he visited…

**Summery Times**- Just in the far unexplored regions on Russia a recently set group of scientific researchers, and the colonies of people from all over have united to become under the nose of the others in the world's view a new country which they decided to name Aznicoi (Az-ne-coy). After over a decade Russia's government had figured out they were there, and sent Russia himself to 'check' out these new people. Little did they know Aznicoi already had a representative...

Oh gosh, hope everyone who reads this likes it.

Ciao~ Silver Imber

**Prologue**

The day was bitter as a young teenager stepped out into the open. Ever changing eyes vigilantly scanning the horizon as she slipped on her bear claw boots the self made claws that shot out of the boots like real claws gleamed in the little sunlight. The girl pulled up her hood, and marched out the claws slicing the ice so she would not fall. As the girl crossed the seemingly endless plain of ice as the sun shown down through the few cracks in the clouds the powdery snow was laid a few inches above the girl's clawed feet, in her coat she shifted her pocket knife as she spotted a large polar bear attacking something only for a familiar shot to ring out.

She stiffened as she spotted a sled armed with blunt weapons , in the middle of it stood a tall man around 6 foot something she guessed as she observed him. The man himself wore a very thick looking over coat that was smooth and a tan'ish white colored he also wore cream colored pants and black boots. Strung around his neck she noticed was a long, thick scarf. "A new land da, I claim this" before he could finish the girl Aznicoi stepped out her face blank, the man stopped, but his face had an innocent look on it, Aznicoi shook her head, and held up two bare hands as a sign of peace.

"A new country! Welcome comrade I am Russia." Aznicoi nodded his way as she put her hands down and skated over her eyes vigilant as ever. "Buonto…" she murmured as she saw no real threat from him currently. "Yet in the future" Aznicoi eyed the sled wearily. "Do you want to become one with Mother Russia da?" he asked stooping to her level his eyes locked on her own, she shook her head "friends ah amigos?" she asked holding out her hand, Russia blinked shocked before he smirked, and shook her hand. "Sure comrade, where do you live da?" he said as Aznicoi then pointed to her home not too far off for her. Russia squinted to see the house through the icy wind, "Is it always like this?" he asked it was almost as cold as his country .

(Short I know more next chapter adios~)


	2. Chapter 2 The greetings

**Hellos** again Aznicoi if you will,

Aznicoi-…alright SilverImber does not own Hetalia

SI-What she has so nicely said

**Chapter Two**

**Last Time **

"Do you want to become one with Mother Russia da?" he asked stooping to her level his eyes locked on her own, she shook her head "friends ah amigos?" she asked holding out her hand, Russia blinked shocked before he smirked, and shook her hand. "Sure comrade, where do you live da?" he said as Aznicoi then pointed to her home not too far off for her. Russia squinted to see the house through the icy wind "Is it always like this?" he asked it was almost as cold as his country.

Aznicoi barely nodded as she began the treck to where she was headed in the first place, the small cluster of lights the exact opposite direction of her house. "Where are you going comrade?" Russia called over the wind his creamy scarf blowing in the harsh interruption.

Aznicoi stopped for a moment then pointed to the cluster of lights, Russia frowned there was suppose to be no people living here let alone a settlement. "But the again" he thought as he looked back to his sled still standing amazingly a few feet away. "I did not expect to meet a 'friend' either"

Russia was broken from his thoughts as a high pitched whistle pierced the air. He looked up to see Aznicoi her fingers in her mouth and her own coat collar pulled down. She made a (hurry up!) signal before she pulled up her collar again and continuing on her spiked boots crunching against the iced ground.

The Personification of one of the most feared countries in the world at one time…blinked then allowed a smirk to mar his features behind his scarf. "Yes this one will be interesting~" With that the 7ft man raced to catch up with the less the 5ft 3in girl.

His childish violet eyes already were glinting with the idea of a new nation so close to him. In mere seconds he was by the side of the younger nation her arms pumping so she could keep up momentum, the occasional (sheeak) of her boots slicing into the ice interrupting the silence every once and awhile. Russia looked down at the girl as she was so focused just in the task of making it to the group of lights. "I wonder how my other comrades will react to seeing her." He pondered as he stepped easily through the collecting dust snow after all he was Russia and he knew snow better then anyone.

As this accrued Aznicoi had been thinking as well, not that she could not think at all she was just focused on something that should probably be mentioned. "How in the bloody world am I going to explain this to them" she mentally panicked as the rather intimidating nation hummed happily besides her (something or another about sunflowers). In all honesty the base or rather town they were headed to at the moment was one of the oldest, and more edgy ones to say the least and Aznicoi knew there were two possible ways they could react.

The whole team of researchers, scientist, mechanics, engineers, at the science station could over react and literally end her up in quite the nation in a bad place.

They could unconditionally welcome her strange guest no questions asked, and hopefully trust her to sort things out.

OR

A mixture of both (Which could be worse or better….)

In the sleeves of her coat she crossed her fingers for the later two as the duo grew closer to the town. Soon the out lines of a high gate, and buildings came into view.

Florescent lights shown through the day's storm illuminating the city in a sort off eerie way. Russia tipped his head at the strange sight as they grew closer the wind had begun to nip just a bit harder. "Comrade this is it? Da." He half asked as they walked through the now open wire gate as it closed behind them with a quick set of beeps. Russia allowed his eyes to take in the strangely homey settlement, one long street ran down the entire thing with many three or less story buildings made of mostly metal that lined the sides with warm yellow lights shining out the round windows. There were no street lights to be seen accept the occasional door light pr string of worn lanterns. Which Russia understood too many times had his own light post blown or bent over after General Winter's wraft. Not like the town even needed it as the streets seemed to be alight even as the flurry of snow flakes swirled across the empty streets.

Aznicoi watched her elder nation closely as he seemed to soak in one of her personal favorite towns which made her heart feel just a little bit of pride as she too observed the snowflakes swirling into the sky. Then she remembered why she had come in the first place carefully she gave a soft tug on her companion's long coat. Russia's head snapped quickly to face her. "Yes Comrade?" Aznicoi blinked for a moment startled at the quick reaction something she would have to get use to around nations. But to give her credit she motioned to her intended destination the second tallest building in the area besides what appeared to be some sort off electric tower.

Russia stared at the quite nation as she began once again to walk towards the building she had motioned to. With little choice the towering nation ducked through the low (to him) doorway as she held it open for him. To his surprise the room was actually at a comfortable temperature for being made of mostly metal. In front of him were at least three long desks that took up most of the space in the some what small room. The walls and ceiling were bleached white with the occasional painting or chart. On the desk were some clunky looking machinery that had many dials, scales, and some sort off tracking device. But most importantly there were four chairs which four people sat in all who stared straight at him. "Who es this mi amiga?" a man with lighter Spaniard skin, dark eyes, and wispy brown hair piped in heavily accented version of what Russia believed to be English. " Probably just another man looking for a new life, right Aznicoi?" Another man with Carmel brown hair, half asked as he had not looked up from the screen he was so focused on. Another man with a sword like complexion, dark brown hair in pulled back spikes, his nearly black eyes pierced through the nation enough to make him start to 'kol' under his breath. The last man had what was undeniably bright red tied back in a very small pony tail, with green blue eyes that also were locked on the larger personification.

"Comrade are you going to do vhat you vanted or nyet?" Russia asked almost too easily as he swung his arms care freely. He almost clubbed Aznicoi over the head in the process. "Lass what is Russia doing here?" the red haired man asked edgily as he reached for a draw in his desk. "She is my comrade." Russia said coldly as he leaned over the man his dark aura just beginning to flow. Aznicoi quickly cuffed the red haired man over the head. "Morteal fervevore no" "starting arguments gease lass you think that your older then us" he chortled his mood quickly swapping out for a bright looking one.

"Aznicoi poppet are you sure he's a good influence on you?" the English man mumbled from where he sat her fingers tapping away at the keyboard in front of him.

"Positive, Concord" she replied smoothly before she trotted up the stairs leaving poor Russia to be in the same room as the four citizens. Russia smiled, "What do these things do?" he asked as he looked over the 'rustic' equipment. "They help us track incoming weather, transmit news, and run the electricity flow." The Spaniard replied chirpily as he twisted in his rolling chair. "Hola! Mi llamo es Marcus! Que es tu llamas?" he piped his dark eyes sparkling. "Ur…my name is Ivan" he said shakily he never needed to know any kind of Spanish so he was a bit shaky and only knew the basics. "Ivan, how interesting I'm sure Aznicoi told you her llamo right?" Marcus continued, Russia a.k.a. Ivan shook his head not that he minded he felt shaky handing out his own name.

Aznicoi chuckled to her self as her two leaders of the city bickered about the appearance of her new 'friend'. "She should spread her horizons contacts with Russia could be a great start!" "But Russia could also turn on us or worse! Try to attack us after earning our trust!" the female in the room shouted her wickedly curly blonde hair bouncing with her movement. Sharp blue eyes locked on the balding man across from her, his own warm grey eyes locked on her heart shaped face. "Here we go again." Aznicoi thought as she tapped her foot the claws clicking against the hard floor.

"Urg! And we have to deal with the start of the new port as well Pointe Avis!" the women raved as the others in the room watched. This was going to last awhile.

Over an hour later the storm had gotten harder, and Russia was sitting contently in a chair Marcus had pulled out listening contently as the Spaniard chatted away about random subjects. It was nice to have company that actually liked to talk to you once in awhile. Soon a set of clicks were heard and Morteal grinned. "And she's triumphant" he chortled as Aznicoi came down the metal stair case her gear still on.

"Did they say yes poppet?" Concord questioned as he looked up from his computer finally. Aznicoi nodded rapidly and Russia smiled. They were going to be a friend…that was sort of like being one….right?

**Next time in Part Three**

Over time (like a decade or so) the two countries slowly became sort of like friends in till one day Russia's boss ordered Ivan to take Aznicoi…this cannot be good.

But Pointe Avis was finally up and running!


	3. Chapter 3 War of equal lands

**Just saying I do not own hetalia…Russia might if everyone becomes one…**

**Last Time!**

Over an hour later the storm had gotten harder, and Russia was sitting contently in a chair Marcus had pulled out listening contently as the Spaniard chatted away about random subjects. It was nice to have company that actually liked to talk to you once in awhile. Soon a set of clicks were heard and Morteal grinned. "And she's triumphant" he chortled as Aznicoi came down the metal stair case her gear still on.

"Did they say yes poppet?" Concord questioned as he looked up from his computer finally. Aznicoi nodded rapidly and Russia smiled. They were going to be a friend…that was sort of like being one….right?

Over time (like a decade or so only like a year to a nation) the two countries slowly became sort of like friends in till one day Russia's boss ordered Ivan to take Aznicoi…this cannot be good.

But Pointe Avis was finally up and running!

**~Part three~**

Russia stared at his currant boss with his now sharp violet eyes. The man who sat across from him however did not tremble (which was probably the reason why he was Russia's boss). "Russia I need for you to bring forth your new friend…and perform plan Isolate." He said the last part quickly. Russia simply could not control the spine tingling grin that stretched over his face. His aura had just begun to flow; the chill took into the room. It did not matter friendships no matter how good were often quick, and ended badly some thing Russia supposed he'd have to teach his young friend.

Russia pulled his sled to a halt the motor in the back releasing a soft hum as he let it come to a complete stop before stepped into the once again dusty snow. Ivan Berwinski took a deep breath and let the icy air tingle in his lungs. The storms that often plagued Aznicoi's higher land were not going on at that moment so she would probably out and about while she could, (not that she would have to worry about that for much longer.) Russia let his foot steps become louder as he approached the spot he was sure she would be the cliff side. Sure enough stomach down in the snow her clip board in front of her along with her pen in hand. Per usual the younger nation had heard him coming. "So it comes down to this." No dought she had heard of his boss's order's from one of her 'senators'. So she had come to face him knowing if she ran the end would probably be worse for everyone.

Russia pulled a bottle of see through chloroform his boss had provided him with which had been warmed before hand so it would not freeze. As he dabbed it on the sleeve of his work coat which was pitch black compared to his usual tan one like he always had. Aznicoi had begun to tremble although she did not run. Russia kneeled down to her level once more.

Aznicoi felt her heart pounding in her chest loud, and fast. Nothing seemed to make sense why did she even think to do this? What had she or her people done so that Russia's boss seemed it so important Russia did this? Why had she branched out in the first place? As she sat up her legs crossed her boot's claws glinting in the little sun as she forced her gaze to watch over the valley and not at the nation looming above her. As her eyes took in the sight of the glistening snow, and with the sun just peaking through the clouds the scene it self was beautiful to say the least to her, even though most she brought here found it rather dreary. She looked down at her clip board then as Russia began to kneel down next to her so they were eye level was even Aznicoi stopped for a moment gazing and thought only one thing as he forced his sleeve to cover her face. "I hope they will understand." And with that Russia punched the younger nation in the back 'lightly' forcing her to breath in the sweet smelling chloroform. Violet eyes met grey hazel before Aznicoi's form was lifted by Russia, and hauled away. The smaller nation's clipboard left behind as she struggled against the sleeve for a moment. Before she slowly nodded off to the step of Russia's pace.

Russia felt Aznicoi's heart beat slow down, as he laid her in the back of his sled her eyes shut peacefully as if she was not getting abducted. He grinned to himself about how that look would soon change as he started the motor to the sled and started the trip back to his HQ.

Marie Ann the curly blonde haired leader of one of Aznicoi's electrical cities paced in the science building her partner often called by the name Dario watching her as always. "Did I not tell you?" she ranted for the fifth time as Dario nodded not really even listening any more. "We could have prevented this yet we just let her go!" Marie Ann bit out as she slumped into the chair next to him. "We could have s-stopped her!" she started to sob, as you can see Marie Ann formally of a French family was a very emotional person. Dario on the other hand from a Danish family was often solemn, and observant. "There was some thing else we could have done…we just did not think to do it." He murmured as he patted her back. Down stairs similar thoughts were about just like through out one of Aznicoi's favorite towns.

(Loco Swap) **Three Months Later**

Over three months later Aznicoi groaned as she laid on a cotton comforter, her appendages bruised, and lips chapped. The Russian forces had cut off nearly all trading and resources to the country Aznicoi using armed forces as well as blockades forcing her people to be partially disabled. Although they had yet to find out about Pointe Avis her main trading resource to the little outside world she knew. Not many people across the world knew of her for good reasons now that you can see what happened when she did expand. The young country had been almost always alone accept for the constant chatter of guards so she could so she could barely understand, but was starting to learn Russia's dialect. There was the occasional Senator or representative that brought news that always cheered her up, but they could barely arrange to come (some snuck in). Besides that only Russia himself visited and his visits were not always welcomed. Today however her strength had been returning no matter how slowly. "Soon I will leave" she thought calmly as her throat cracked from lack of use. "Soon"

Russia looked in on his young guest through the camera planted in her room. There Aznicoi lay bruised, and battered, but alive and still with the constant slight look in her grey eyes. It made him sick to his stomach. No matter how hard he tried, blocking her trading routes, to killing her Senators (not that she knew of that) she never wavered. "It's like Finland all over again!" he thought angrily the only reason why she wasn't 'one' right now was the terrain of her country mountainous, with harsh weather in some places, there was nearly no way to pursue and concur in his normal fashion. Even by air there was little chance due to the thick clouds of storms. It was like fighting him self! Now he knew why his enemies got so frustrated. "Breath, Ivan, Breath it's only been three months" he thought as he watched his adversary take in a raspy breath. Aznicoi began to murmur something, Ivan strained to listen, "_I will not bow, I will not break, wither ice__or_ _snow, I will survive, the elements against me or with me, stand true, believe, we will_ _believe in our people and friends, our country, and in our selves_." With that Russia slammed his hands on his desk, and stomped down to Aznicoi's room his led pipe in hand.

**Four Months Later**

Aznicoi finally felt her full strength return as she pushed back her worn comforter her new plain white top and black pants they had confiscated her boots and coat awhile ago when they concurred her last port besides Pointe Avis which to her surprise was still running smoothly. Russia visited frequently now, not that Aznicoi cared. All he did now was sit there and stare past her at the wall, or…hurt her physically really only arm twisting or interrogation, but besides that he was fine. This was war she expected no less from her…old acquaintance. Besides heck she was half board out of her mind sitting in her room all alone nothing to do, but think, and she knew too much thinking would drive her mad. Company was what Russia was even if he was not the nicest. Even so she never said anything about his topics during his interrogations. Aznicoi was loyal to the country she represented she would try never to reveal information.

As she sat up on the rickety cot she thanked what ever dianety out there they gave her, she quickly hid by the door. Only for one of her citizens to come in Marcus in fact! "Marcus!" she whispered warmly as he handed her, her coat, and boots with a warmer smile. "Hola chica~" he chirped quietly, as he watched her slip on her coat stowing her boots under her arm. "How did you get in?" she asked curiously as he leaned against the wall the door shut. "Concord disabled the security system we have…" he dropped off and looked at his watch. "Fifteen minutes! Come ON!" he said urgently as he dashed into the hall. "Just like him to do that." She thought as she ran after him, through several empty halls, through an old fire escape, and out into the snowy landscape. Snowflakes swirled around her as she pulled her boots on over her freezing feet, and stepped out into the storm to the awaiting sled, better known as a snow mobile. There Marcus was waiting along with Morteal. As she jumped aboard Morteal let out a long holler. "Now the War really begins!" the proclaiment echoed across the plain as the three made there escape back to there own HQ.

Russia watched them leave through a large window in the main room of his country's HQ to say he was angry would be an under statement.

**One Month Later**

Now both on even grounds the two countries on mostly even grounds the two countries found themselves in a dilemma. So to smooth things over Russia's boss came up with the idea of an alliance as he had new found respect (though little) for the Aznicoians. As they did manage to stand up to his country's mighty strength for awhile (even though he was sure on different terrain he would have won). So after there first war the peoples of Aznicoi rejoiced in the found peace. Aznicoi now more experienced grew just a bit in maturity learning a few lessons she would have never learned other wise. Both countries had the new benefit such as Russia had an alliance (for now), experiences ahead, and new knowledge. While Aznicoi had experienced her first war, and after the ceremony in Moscow she had been invited to the world conference by her new 'ally'.

**Next Time in Part Four **

"Like there's really like a new country Liet! Like OMG! I like totally have to tell the others!" "No Poland do no tell anyone!" "What ever you say Liet!" That was a phone call after the conference…..


End file.
